


snowed in? snow problem

by catsandanimenerd



Series: Mistake Messenger [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Disgusting Couple Cuteness, F/M, Fluff, Gen, meme team - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanimenerd/pseuds/catsandanimenerd
Summary: The first to arrive is Yoosung, predictably, because his living situation is the worst comparative to the others. The next person to infiltrate is Jaehee, on the insistence of Zen, because she lives furthest from the rest of the RFA. It snowballs from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MC is Haneul-she's prolly ALWAYS going to be MC for my MM fics  
> Like Haneul, I really almost died today going to work. There was a sudden snow storm and we ran over a curb and tipped the car. It was terrifying. My dad made me lie to my manager cause he wasn't sure he'd be able to come get me at the end of my shift so,,,,

**[Haneul has entered the chatroom]** ****  
**[707 has entered the chatroom]** **  
** **[Saeran has entered the chatroom]**

Haneul: hey guys whats up, guess who almost just died???

 

Zen: What! What happened babe??  
Zen: What do you mean you almost died?

  
Yoosung: Oh no, is everyone alright?

 

707: Unfortunately, no  
707: We have come to deliver some terrible news  
707: It seems that my dearest baby brother,  
707: Saeran Choi,  
707: Has just died :((

  
Saeran: I’m right here dumbass  
Saeran: They can see that I logged in

  
Haneul: sometimes we can still hear his voice  
Haneul: rip in peace, you darling boi, you

  
Zen: Haneul  
Zen: Please be serious for a moment

  
Haneul: ur right, im sorry babe :((  
Haneul: in all seriousness, my heart's still pounding  
Haneul: that was terrifying

  
Yoosung: What happened????

  
Saeran: Saeyoung was driving in the snow and we went over a snowbank on the curb  
Saeran: And almost tipped the car over

  
707: I said I was sorry!  
707: I didn’t see the curb

  
Haneul: its fine honey bunches,,,,  
Haneul: we kno u really wouldnt try to kill us  
Haneul: or would you??????  
Haneul: how much life insurance did u take out on ur dear wifey, hmmm???

  
707: nOOO  
707: my plot is foiled >:(  
707: now how will i earn money???

Saeran: You could get a job

707: Saeran  
707: pls  
707: let’s be REASONABLE here  
707: in this chatroom  
707: filled with successfully employed people

 

Haneul: its not working out hubby  
Haneul: i need a man who can provide the ca-ash  
Haneul: you think jumin needs a wife???? 

  
**[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom]**

  
Jumin: What is all this commotion about?  
Jumin: Haneul, please refrain from making such jokes

  
Haneul: the only joke here is  
Haneul: how we almost died today  
Haneul: can u imagine me making finger guns pls theres no emoji for it  


Zen: Babe, why would you ever consider Jumin for a husband?  
Zen: When I’m much more suitable  
Zen: And made of husband material?  


Jumin: Never speak again Zen

 

Yoosung: Lololol yeah Zen that was…..  
Yosung: Lame

 

Haneul: at least he can meme w me  
Haneul: tho jumin has his perks  
Haneul: i wouldnt mind being a trophy wife  
Haneul: so long as jumin doesnt mind my side hoes  
Haneul: 707  
Haneul: and  
Haneul: Zen 

 

707: Wuah!  
707: A torrid love affair  
707: Between a beautiful, married woman  
707: And a lowly, lone-wolf hacker???  
707: It’s too much for my heart 

  
Zen: Babe…..  
Zen: I’m honored you consider me attractive enough to take as a lover  
Zen: But cheating is low  
  
Haneul: ur right  
Haneul: it is, im sorry :((  


Jumin: As long as you’re aware Haneul  
Jumin: I would never get together with the wife of my friendly acquaintance  


707: Awww  
707: We’re friends~

 

Yoosung: I thought that was already established???  
Yoosung: Are you saying that….  
Yoosung: Jumin never considered us friends?  


Haneul: nonononono  
Haneul: jumin just doesnt kno how to express friendship properly  
Haneul: he likes us!!  


Jumin: That is correct  
Jumin: You’d know if I disliked you Yoosung  


Zen: Ya, can’t imagine what that’s like  


Saeran: You’re all making me regret so many life decisions  


707: saeran…….  
707: i thought what we had was special  


Saeran: Not really  
Saeran: Jaehee and Yoosung are the only normal people here  


Haneul: this is the biggest plot twist since i found out dumbledore died  
Haneul: brother,,,,,how Could You  


Saeran: :p  


707: young man!  


Haneul: pls dont stick out ur tongue  


707: i said young man!

 

Haneul: come and have some great fun!

 

707: cupcake thAT WAS WEAK

 

Haneul: u try matching words to the song

 

Saeran: You two are proving my point  


Zen: A match made in heaven or hell  


Yoosung: Hey, where’s Jaehee?  


**[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom]**

 

Haneul: speak of the angel and she will appear

 

Jaehee: You flatter me Haneul  
Jaehee: But are you ok now?  
Jaehee: I skimmed through the chat a bit  
Jahee: And saw your predicament with the snow

 

Haneul: i feel so #Blessed  
Haneul: ya, we made it home  
Haneul: my hubby is cuddling the fear away  
Haneul: while the traitor sulks in the armchair hogging the cat  
Haneul: :p

 

Jaehee: I see  
Jaehee: Have you looked outside at all since you arrived home?  
Jaehee: The snow is getting worse  
  
  
Jumin: This is certainly unusual for this region

 

Haneul: climate change is #Real  
Haneul: oh is everyone else safe and warm??

 

Yoosung: I’m safe but the heating in my dorm has always been bad  
Yoosung: But I’ve got a ton of blankets!

 

Zen: I’m home too  
Zen: I saw the snow and immediately backtracked.  
Zen: I didn’t want to get sick

 

Yoosung: Zen, you don’t get sick  
Yoosung: You’re annoyingly persistent

 

Zen: Oh right :)

 

Jaehee: I have just arrived home  
Jaehee: Which is why I wasn’t able to chat earlier  
Jaehee: I’m glad you advised closing early Luciel

 

707: who me???  
707: it was no big deal  
707: couldnt leave my wifey stranded at work

 

Haneul: too bad we didnt think of that before we almost died

 

Jumin: Elizabeth and I are safe as well  
Jumin: Driver Kim truly is an excellent chauffeur

 

Haneul: too bad we werent all together  
Haneul: itd be like a sleepover!  
Haneul: tho the lovely zen would have to take his gd allergy meds

 

Yoosung: Oooo that sounds fun!  
Yoosung: If only we had thought of this earlier

 

Jaehee: I admit, it does sound like a good time.

 

Zen: Aaaa, I’d get to see the lovely faces of Jaehee and Haneul all night~  
Zen: I wonder how they look when they first wake up?

 

Jumin: Haneul is a married woman now Zen

 

707: >:O  
707: zen!!!  
707: !!!!!!

 

Jahee: ? Yes Luciel? Continue with your rant

 

Haneul: he’s mad >:O

 

Saeran: You made her face really red  
Saeran: And Saeyoung is jealous

 

Haneul: bOI  
Haneul: why do you have to #Expose me like this smh

 

Zen: I was joking around Seven  
Zen: I would never consort with a married woman  
Zen: You know I have more honor than that

 

707: >:O  
707: !!!!

 

Haneul: he’s calming down, he just needs a minute

 

Saeran: This is Gross  
Saeran: Why must you act like this

 

Yoosung: What’s going on?

 

Saeran: They’re kissing >:(  
Saeran: It’s disgusting

 

Haneul: wen u fidn tru lvoe u to will undrtand  
Haneul: woops gota go

 

**[Haneul has left the chatroom]**

 

**[707 has left the chatroom]**

 

Saeran: I’m going to go throw up :))  
Saeran: Later

 

**[Saeran has left the chatroom]**

 

Yoosung: Poor Saeran  
Yoosung: He lives with those two  
Yoosung: I’d be so jealous

 

Zen: You still are jealous Yoosung

 

Jumin: Now now, let’s not pick on Yoosung  
Jumin: Especially since you’re jealous as well Zen

 

Zen: I swear to god Trust Fund Jerk

 

Jaehee: Please, Mr Han, Zen, stop fighting.  
Jaehee: I thought you two were past this

 

Jumin: I was under the assumption as well  
Jumin: Oh, it’s time for Elizabeth’s grooming  
Jumin: Goodbye

 

**[Jumin Han has left the chatroom]**

 

Yoosung: Oh! I need to leave too, my ramen’s done!  
Yoosung: Bye Zen, Jaehee!

 

**[Yoosung Kim has left the chatroom]**

 

Zen: Everybody’s leaving so suddenly….  
Zen: Guess I should too  
Zen: See you later Jaehee! :)

 

Jaehee: Goodbye Zen

 

**[Zen has left the chatroom]**

 

**[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]**

* * *

 

There’s a feeling in his stomach that something is going to happen, and if his father has taught Jumin anything, it’s to listen to his gut instinct. He waits patiently as the snow rages outside his window, piling high on the lawn. Elizabeth the 3rd sits in his lap, purring as he gently detangles her long fur with a diamond-encrusted brush. Nothing is too good for Elizabeth, and if it seems like she’s spoiled, then Jumin will take the fault gladly. 

At four o’clock his security team alerts him to a visitor, and the gut instinct folds over itself in defeat. He sighs, tells them to let the visitor in, and informs them that there may be more arriving.

The first to arrive is Yoosung, predictably, because his living situation is the worst comparative to the others. His dorm is colder than their properly insulated homes, and Jumin’s penthouse is the better place to hole up in while there’s a snowstorm. 

“Hi Jumin!” he chirps as soon as Jumin enters the living room. He’s covered in snow, shivering all over, his face as red as Saeyoung’s hair. Still, he’s smiling and radiating so much happiness that Jumin slumps over in defeat. 

“Hello Yoosung. It’s a pleasant surprise to see you,” he murmurs, his own smile slow to form. Yoosung laughs behind his hand before patting his jacket free of snow. There’s a tray of steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table, ready to be consumed. 

“Did you know I was coming?” Yoosung asks, shedding his layers. At his feet is a duffel bag, no doubt filled with clothes.

“Something like that,” Jumin answers mysteriously, giving Yoosung pause.

“It is ok for us to be here, right?” Jumin nods slowly, his hands picking idly at the cat sweater he’s wearing. 

“Of course. You’re always welcome in my home.”

The next person to infiltrate is Jaehee, on the insistence of Zen, because she lives the furthest from the rest of the RFA. She greets Jumin with a smile that’s not as warm as Yoosung’s, but still brilliant nonetheless. 

“Mr Han,” she says, pulling her scarf free and placing it onto the back of a chair. She sheds her coat and takes the mug of hot chocolate from his hands gratefully, breathing in the imported chocolate.

“Ms Kang,” he says, quietly, unsure. Jaehee stares at him for a brief moment before she takes a sip.

“You know, Jumin, I prefer being your friend to your secretary,” she tells him, grinning into her drink. Jumin doesn’t know how to respond, so he simply nods.

Zen arrives with a yell, insisting he’s there to protect the innocence of the ladies. He keeps his allergy medication tucked in his jacket pocket, refusing to remove the warm leather. 

“Hey Trust Fund Jerk!” he greets cheerfully, joining the forming circle with a loud thump. His frozen hands find their way around a mug, the heat warming his fingers gradually.

“Zen, are you sure you should be here with Elizabeth?” Jumin forces himself to ask, since neither Jaehee or Yoosung want to address it. Zen sighs, shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, and produces the allergy medicine.

“You might be a jerk born with a silver spoon but we’re friends. S’only right I come by,” he answers, pocketing the medication. 

The last to arrive is the RFA’s very own dream team, Haneul and Saeyoung, and his twin Saeran. They don’t offer an excuse like the others and simply storm right through and find their places in the circle. Haneul holds up her cat carrier, revealing her upset animal.

“Does Elizabeth play nice?” she asks, cooing at her cat soothingly. Saeyoung’s smile is mischievous as he scans the room for the other feline.

“Oh no my dear Elly hates other cats~!” He laments, dropping his head onto her shoulder. 

“Her name is Elizabeth,” Jumin snaps automatically, “and yes, she  _ does _ tolerate other cats.” Haneul lights up and sets the carrier down, gently opening the front and removing her calico cat from its depths. 

“My poor  _ baby _ ,” she coos, holding the cat close and showering the animal with kisses. “Alice hates her carrier, but I couldn’t carry her in the snow without it.” Saeran hovers over her, his hands lightly skimming Alice’s fur. She makes her way over to the circle, settling down with her cat in her lap and a twin on each side. Their mugs are passed to them, and the other members finally relax, soothed by the sight of the last three. 

Jumin stares at Haneul across the circle, who is more asleep than awake as she methodically pets her cat. He stands abruptly and crosses it, kneeling down in front of her. Her hair shifts as she lifts her head, a question on her face.

“Why did you want everyone together today?” he asks quietly, tempted to take her hand in his but refraining. Saeyoung shifts beside her, their knees touching intimately.

“I figured we were all lonely,” she answers him honestly, eyes drooping slightly. Her head falls forward, eyes closing in exhaustion, and Jumin nearly pushes her upright in her chair. Saeyoung adjusts his body towards her, his conversation uninterrupted, and grabs her hand in his. She hums lightly, fingers slowing in the cat’s fur. 

(The snow continues to fall and pile, and the wind is harsh and unforgiving outside. But inside his penthouse, Jumin has never felt warmer.)

(He wonders when Haneul will stop surprising him, or the RFA.)

** (He doesn’t think she ever will.) **

**Author's Note:**

> This is really the first time I'm doing a chatroom lololol.....Haneul is obvs more comfortable and different online than she is irl....she's a Memester.....no wonder she's married to the RFA's local meme  
> nD if anyone can like,,,show me how to insert images the chat would be 10X as better since there are places I wanted to put their emoji gifs in,,,,,


End file.
